Rumors
by XxChocoMelloxX
Summary: Everything in Ikebukuro is as it should be, until word gets out that the leaders of the two head gangs in the city are romantically involved. And there could only be one person behind it. But who would've guessed it was actually true? Mikado/Kida twoshot


_Hiya! For those of you who read my Shizaya mpreg "Unusual Absence", you may have noticed that in the A/N of the first chapter, I mentioned something about wanting to do a Mikado/Kida oneshot. And it's in my "Stories in the works" section on my profile too. Well it will end up being a twoshot most likely. I have this much typed out already on my school laptop which is being taken from me tomorrow and being wiped of its memory until the next school year. __So I am posting this as a prologue to the story, before I lose the file._

**Full Summary: Everything in Ikebukuro is as it should be, that is until word gets out that the leaders of the two head gangs in the city are romantically involved. And there could only be one person who could be behind the spreading of the deadly affair. But who would've guessed it was true? **

**_Izaya: Cookie doesn't own Durarara or its characters._**

_Me: So don't force me to accidentally push you off a cliff._

* * *

><p>Rumors<p>

Prologue

Gangs have had such a history in the great city of Ikebukuro that, for the most part, they tend to keep to themselves. That is, of course, unless one is intentionally provoked by another. There are several gangs in Japan, but only three have situated themselves to be regulars in this town: The Yellow Scarves, the Dollars, and the Blue Squares.

Not many outsider people knew, if any at all, who started these gangs and for what reasons. In the Dollars' case, you could hardly pick them out on the streets. Not even the gang members themselves knew that much about their rivals. As long as they stayed away from whoever's territory or girlfriends, everything would be fine.

Now you would think, among all of the chaos of fights and harsh words between the groups, there would be secrets and rumors around every corner, and you are correct. Whether it is someone guilty of betrayal, or there being a spy in the group, the leaders would find out in no time and eradicate them for good. Again, in the Dollars' case, things go on in a more civil manner with less treason and not as much bloodshed. But their downfall is how fast rumors would spread over the forums.

It may come as a shock to some people, but all three leaders of these gangs know each other outside of the gang world. The leader of the Yellow Scarves was Masaomi Kida. The leader of the Dollars was Mikado Ryuugamine. And the current leader of the Blue Squares is Aoba Kuronoma. The most curious unknown fact among these leaders is about the Yellow Scarves leader and the Dollars leader. They have an extended history of friendship and closeness. The twist to it was that neither of them knew about the other's double life.

That's why there was uproar in both Japanese gangs when a lethal rumor got spread and eventually reached the papers. The news headline read: "GANG LEADERS' SECRET LOVE AFFAIR?" The article told about how a reliable source had claimed to have accidentally witnessed the two leaders in a heated moment of passion. There were no names explicitly given, but for the gangs involved, no name was needed when it came to their leader. And they could not have felt more disgusted.

Izaya grinned at the headline in big black letters, showcasing itself for all to look at, "And so it begins. I didn't think they'd pick up the story that quickly." He glanced at the wads of cash that sat on his desk, "But they did pay me quite nicely. And to think this all happened completely by accident."

* * *

><p><em>So do you think it will work? I thought about it a very long time ago when I first got into the series and I was shocked when no one had done a story of it yet. And now here it is. I hope I haven't crushed anyone's happy face by doing this. I don't know when I will be updating this. It will most likely be over the summer.<em>

_Wish me luck on my final exam I have tomorrow! I'm gonna need it!_

_Bye bye! I love you guys! _


End file.
